futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Destiny (Map Game)
Welcome to the Destiny Map Game! Situations * South Korea's situation with North Korea keeps on destabilizing, with more and more conflict happening between the countries. * Islamic State continues to conquer Syria and Iraq. Plans have been found that prove that the Islamic State could enter Turkey and Saudi Arabia by 2018. * Migrants and asylum seekers flood in to Europe, as the problem continues to rage throughout the continent, especially in Greece, Hungary and France. * China is threatening to take away Hong Kong's special autonomous region status, as regions breakout throughout the region. * South Korea claims complete sovereignty over the Liancourt rocks, and begins building on the island, as Korean-Japanese relations plummet. * China's stock market has made a significant increase over the last couple of months, despite the fall in August 2015, that effected the entire globe. * Honda begins manufacturing robots for home use, with robots such as ASIMO being specifically modified to clean homes. * Russia's situation in Ukraine continues, as pro-Russian rebels take cities all over Ukraine for themselves, with 40% of cities now controlled. * As sea levels begin to rise, many Australian cities are put under risk of flooding, as the risk begins to gain more global attention. Low lying islands, the Maldives are also under significant risk. Rules # Remain in the realm of logic and plausablity. No Clones and Robots fighting on the moon in 2020. # Treating others as you want to be treated is not the golden rule. You must remain respectful and professional. # The Word of the mod is final. It is absoulute. It is undisputable by a normal player. Only a head mod or a mod consenus can overturn this sacred ruling. # The algorithim (to be released later) will be used to decide wars. Do not rig your actions to the algorithim. # The creator, and only the creator, can overturn a result of an algoritihim. # The creator overrides all decisions. # We will work on the "3 corrective" system. A player will get 4 warnings before they are removed. # I don't know who is a good player/intelligent so if a player who is awful takes a major power, inform me. # The Game will go by years until 2070, when it will go by two years. # No racial slurs, homophobia, sexual content or foul language. # A new turn will start every one to two days. # Be active and check back every day. #One turn a year, unless there is two turns in a year, e.g. one in May and one in December. # Rules may change. Copied from What the Future Holds, Humanity's Course. 'Complaints' Moderators * Creator: Electrosynthesis * Head Moderator: Mr. Somerandomguy * Moderator: * Map Moderator: Countries You may add any other country, but the game will not start until the following are filled in: * South Korea * Japan: TheTasmanianDevil * People's Republic of China * United States: Thunderering * Israel: Mr. Somerandomguy Power Index To be used until 2020, where a custom creator-made power index will be made. Fallen Nations Gameplay December 2015